


The Commission

by Talullah



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared needs something done, for yesterday. Jensen believes in doing things at his own pace...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Commission

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to jaiden_s for the plotbunny and the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Despite my digging around, I've no idea on how evaluation of design projects is actually done at the University of Texas so I'm hoping that this isn't complete nonsense.
> 
> Written for spn_giftxchnge, for agt_bush who requested fic with either Dean/Sam or J2 (anything AU, anything at all would be awesome).
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

When Jared parks outside the shabby barn, he mentally curses his roommate Rick: the guy told him he'd be able to find a decent carpenter here, but going by the look of the building, the owner is a slob. Jared is tempted to turn around and go back to Austin, but he's driven so far and he's kind of getting desperate, so he opens the door and gets out of the car.

It's two o'clock and scorching hot. He starts sweating the second he leaves the comfort of his car's AC. Grudgingly, he walks to the shed. An electrical saw screeches, offending his ears. He waits by the door for a few minutes, hoping that it will be turned down but it never is. Jared goes in.

As he suspected, there is no AC. The reformed barn is well equipped, but everything is covered in layers of wood dust and the air smells of sawed wood. Dust that glistens and softly floats in a shaft of light coming from a high window confirms that Jared's _breathing_ wood. He goes deeper into the shop, past the stacks of untreated wood, looking around himself. No one's in sight but that saw isn't screeching all by herself.

Jared starts thinking that Rick may have had a point about the carpenter when he sees the first unfinished pieces. The work is smooth, and it is obvious that much time has been spent perfecting little details. The design is simple and classic, something that would look good just about anywhere, but that makes him think of wood-panelled walls, tall plants and cool beverages. Jared wonders who designed them, but before he can examine them further, the screech halts, and he takes his chance and goes to the back of the barn in search of mystery carpenter.

They guy is hefting a few pieces of wood over his shoulder, so the first thing Jared sees is the body: tall, though not as tall as himself, well-built, solid muscle, and bow-legs. Jared just loves bow legs, always has, so much that the guy's rippling abs are just side thought for him. He clears his throat, but the guy doesn't seem to hear him. He tries something louder.

"Hi there!" Nothing. The guy goes on to the bench with his back turned to him and deposits the wood pieces there. When he turns back to return for more, he sees Jared. He smiles, takes off the ear protections and walks towards Jared stretching out a hand.

"Jensen Ackles," the guy says, introducing himself.

He's gorgeous and it takes Jared a good ten seconds to take his eyes off his chest and remember his own name. "Jared Padalecki." He's kind of proud of himself that he's even managed to remember to shake the guy's hand.

"What can I do for you?" Jensen asks, eyeing up and down. "Judging from the look of you, you need something done for a school project, for like yesterday, right?"

"Huh, how did you-?"

Jensen laughs. "Let's just say you're not the first one to walk through my door with puppy eyes and blueprints in their hands. I have to warn you that I'm quite busy at the moment..."

Jared kicks himself for how long it takes him to find words. "I just need a few pieces for my final project. I've tried making them at school but I can't seem to get them right."

"And isn't that cheating?" Jensen asks.

"Not really. My supervisor knows what I'm doing and why, and you'll be credited for your work before the evaluation panel."

"All right, then. Let's see what you got." Jensen turns his back to Jared and leads him to a small office isolated from the rest of the shop by aluminium and glass. Jared wonders which is oddest: a business owner more concerned about ethics than profit or an aluminium frame office for an accomplished carpenter.

* * *

It's climatologically impossible that the temperature has risen 10º in so many minutes and Jared knows it, but he hasn't stopped sweating since he's gotten into Jensen's office. His palms are slick, there are droplets running down his back, making him want to squirm, and his jeans feel like a layer of lead glued to his skin. Jensen has put on a t-shirt and the skin left exposed has the soft glow of mild perspiration... the guy's probably used to working like this for ages.

He's going over and over the details of Jared's commission. On a normal day, Jared would be happy to get such an interest from a possible contractor, but Jensen is so enthusiastic that he's actually left his chair opposite the desk and has come to sit by Jared's side to better discuss a few details.

Jared squirms in his chair and tries to answer the best he can. He's definitely attracted to Jensen: he liked his body from the first minute and when he saw that smile, he was gone. But the thing is, this is not a pick up bar, and the physical proximity shouldn't be as disturbing. He's not exactly a hormonal teenager... Jensen seems oblivious to Jared's reaction. He confirms one more detail, then goes back to his chair.

"Okay, I think I got the general ideal... Sorry about the BO," Jensen says, looking mildly embarrassed.

"What? Oh, no, no," Jared answers, hating the way heat crawls up his chest.

"Eh, you don't need to worry about my feelings and besides you were positively squirming. I've been working since dawn, I know I stink." Jensen winks and leans back. "I'd offer you a beer but you have to drive and I have to operate machinery..."

"That's okay." Jared shuffles in his seat. Was that flirting or just a normal thing for a friendly extroverted guy to say? "Huh, so... Do you think you can do it? Will you do it?" he asks.

Jensen squints for a moment, then takes a scratched laptop from a low shelf behind him. "I like your stuff... I'd really be happy to do this for you, but I have to check my calendar." Jensen clicks and clicks, then he looks up. "Yup, looks like I can do it. If you can hang around for a while longer I can give you the budget."

"Sure." Jared sits back and watches Jensen clicking around, getting up one time to check a price on a catalogue.

"Ouch... I hope you're not a poor student," Jensen teases.

"How bad is it?"

"Well, la dolorosa, as the Italian appropriately call it, is in the range of 700 to 800 dollars."

Jared's heart sinks. He _is_ a poor student. Maybe he can go back to school and do a few adjustments on his project... only he's tried that before and it didn't work.. He wants his final project to be perfection, not a collection of adjustments.

"I... I don't know that to say. The friend who recommended you led me to believe you'd be able to do lower prices. Otherwise I wouldn't have wasted your time... Sorry..." Jared gets up, feeling too big for the cubicle. He forces himself to face Jensen. Not avoiding eye contact is the least he can do after he's just wasted fifteen minutes of the guy's time.

Jensen doesn't look annoyed at all, though. He's smiling, a small, kind of almost compassionate smile. "Are you open to an idea?"

Jared perks up. "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Sit down."

Jared does automatically, as if the hinges of his knees had faltered.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but the first thing you need to do is to cut costs on the materials. Man, you don't need imported wood. This piece would look great in walnut and that would cost you a couple hundred dollars less, despite it still being a high end wood."

Jared feels his lips turning down. He hates the idea and he still can't afford what Jensen's saying. "Walnut's kind of rustic."

Jensen laughs. "Oh man, you're too transparent. Here, come see this."

He leads Jared back to the shop, to a closed part that Jared hasn't been before. The stench of veneer and wax punches Jared so hard, tears build in his eyes. He covers his mouth and coughs.

"Sorry, man. I'm so used to it, I forgot to warn you," Jensen offers. "I have to keep this closed so that the sawdust doesn't ruin the finishing."

Jared blinks and looks around. The dim light from the single lamp hanging from the ceiling makes Jensen look sickly. Jared wonders how he's supposed to appreciate anything in that light until he sees it. Jensen's standing proudly next to a chaise longue that looks ready for upholstering. Jared doesn't really know how to qualify it, but it's damned beautiful, a piece made to lie in and dream. He walks up to it, notices Jensen's hand lying over it with proprietary ease and gathers that it's dry already. He touches it, too. The finishing is so perfect it looks like lacquer. Walnut is traditional, plain and boring, or so Jared's thought for a long while. He lets his fingers run along the grain of the wood, trying not to blame himself too hard for needing to be shown this. Still, he's spent a long time at design school... he should have tried to learn something about materials beyond his natural prejudices.

"Wonderful work," he says, looking up at Jensen.

"Why, thank you!"

Jensen's smile is kind of crooked, almost amused, and Jared wonders why.

"So you think this would work for my design?" Jared asks, not paying real attention to his own words. He's already thinking about the minor changes he'll make to his own piece.

Jensen says something but Jared's looking around in awe, discovering the other pieces.

"Don't touch that one!" Jensen warns. "It's still drying."

Jared pulls his hand back just in time. "Sorry. You have great stuff in here. I particularly like these." He points towards a few pieces scared around the chaise longue.

"Thanks. We should go out before the vapours kill us, though."

Jared walks ahead of Jensen into the main room of the shop.

"So?" Jared asks, feeling lightheaded with the heat and the vapours. He likes the shop, the way it feels in there, but he's ready for a long cold shower.

"Walnut would cost you less than imported African mahogany, and if you ask me, the lighter colour would make the details of your piece really stand out."

"But that would still cost me 500 to 600 dollars, right?"

"Yup. I can get you the wood at a special rate, but you also have to account for my work."

"I can't spend more than 300 dollars."

Jared sighs and watches as Jensen runs his fingers through his short cropped hair.

"How busy are you?" Jensen asks.

"You mean at school? Not much. I just have this project to finish."

"I'm really full of work right now. I was thinking that you could lend me a hand with the simpler stuff. From our conversation at the office, I think you probably know enough." Jensen rubs his hands up and down on his jeans, as if he's embarrassed about offering Jared a job. "That is, if you don't mind working with your hands."

"What? No!" Jared's so happy he could hug the guy. In fact, he has to make an effort not to. "When do you want me to start?"

Jensen laughs. "Today is Thursday... How about next Monday?"

"Done!"

Jared extends his hand and seals the deal with an enthusiastic handshake. He likes the way Jensen's eyes crinkle when he smiles, but he pays himself no mind - flirting with the boss is a no-no.

* * *

Jensen is a tough boss, but after a week of working together, Jared still likes him. He respects Jensen's honest appraisal of the work done, and he's found out that behind that backyard, small-business façade lies a thriving enterprise, and that Jensen's actually giving him a big discount in his services.

He starts off as errand boy and in the first days he drives around a lot, getting things for Jensen and delivering small items (he cringes when he almost scrapes a 2000 dollar coffee table against a wall). Thursday morning, Jensen tells him he won't need errands but that he needs an extra hand to lift and hold a few heavier pieces he has to assemble at the shop. Jared tries not to salivate at the thought of seeing Jensen shirtless, but the weather gods are against him and the day is cloudy. Jensen keeps his shirt on almost until noon, when the stuffy climate finally gets the better of him. Jared's lost his a couple of hours back, half subdued by the humidity, half in hopes that Jensen would follow his example.

When they have a break for lunch, instead of staying inside in the office, Jensen leads Jared to the back of the barn, then walks on though the knee high grass until they reach a few trees. Jared has to admit it's a nice idea: it's cooler there, the grass smells of summer, a few birds sing, once they settle. Jensen has his shirt on again, which makes it easier for Jared to concentrate on his food. They eat in silence, then lean back against the tree, a big, old oak. Jared's feeling slow, deliciously sleepy.

"You can take a quick nap, if you need to," Jensen says. "I'm thinking on taking one myself."

Jared's skin contracts at the thought of taking a nap right next to Jensen. He's suddenly charged, well awake and half-hard. He clears his throat.

"Well, I'd better get those delivery guides from yesterday in order." He really doesn't want to go, but staying will only make him tense and frustrated.

At the office, he sweats his heart out, furiously ordering the documents. Life would be so much easier if it was a porn movie. He would have just laid his hand on Jensen's knee, they would have exchanged a smouldering look and then there would have ploughed each other thoroughly until sundown. Jared takes a deep breath and shakes off the fantasy. There are a few things he can get done at the shop while Jensen's enjoying the rest of his lunch break. All he needs is physical activity and a cold shower and in the absence of the latter, nothing like putting his all into the former.

* * *

On the second week, Jared does a few errands on Monday, helps Jensen ship a large piece on Tuesday morning - the guy from the shipping agency is a moron and it takes them the whole morning to get it done - and in the afternoon, Jensen takes him to the finishing room and starts educating him in the fine art of polishing, waxing, varnishing. By the end of the afternoon, Jared is calling his workspace 'The Toxic Room', but when Jensen claps his shoulder and tells him he's done a good job, he's proud of himself.

"Tomorrow we start on your stuff," Jensen announces.

Jared looks up. "I thought you said we'd wait till next week."

Jensen smirks. "We can if you want to but I've gained a few days, what with you helping around."

"No, no, it's fine. I was just surprised."

Jared drives all the way home thinking that he actually wishes that they'd start later. He still has time to deliver his project and the deal is that when his piece is done, he's free to go.

* * *

Jared loves working with Jensen, he just hates driving almost an hour everyday to work. Jensen's shop is off Fredericksburg, almost the same distance from Austin as his family, in San Antonio. It doesn't help that Jensen starts so early - Jared's supposed to be there at 6:30 am everyday and he normally is. On Wednesday, though, he arrives at 9:30. Jensen's told him they were going to start later, but for the first time since the deal begun, he is not there before Jared. Jared waits, sweating under the sun. Jensen arrives in his truck at 10 o'clock. Jared's blinded by the sun, and really thirsty for a beer, even though it's early, so it takes him a few seconds to notice that Jensen's wearing a suit, and a damned good one, too. It's navy, a silk blend with a discrete sheen, and beneath it, Jensen has an immaculate shirt and a matching silk tie. Jared almost dies on the spot as the impossible just happened: Jensen's gotten hotter.

"Hiya," he greets, the surliness evaporating.

Jensen lifts a hand and walks closer. "Sorry, should have given you a key. I'm really sorry I'm late."

"Wow, you're entitled to be late, if you're gonna dress like that," Jared says without a second thought. He's bordering flirting, but that's not a first between them. On a normal day, Jensen walks a fine line, always leaving Jared wondering if he's straight and having a blast at his expense, or if he's gay but only mildly interested. Today, though, Jensen doesn't flirt back.

"I'm gonna change," he says, unlocking the door. Jared doesn't need to see his face to know he's not happy.

Jared follows him inside and starts busying himself. He bravely resists the temptation of looking at the office to take a peek at half-naked Jensen through the glass. He already sees too much of his skin for his own good.

Jared keeps doing his stuff and guessing at the mystery that is Jensen Ackles, until he realizes that a long time has passed. He checks his watch: half an hour to be precise. Hell, the suit was good, but not so much that it needs half an hour to change from it. Jared looks at the office and he sees Jensen sitting at his chair, the suit still on. The tie is loose and the first button of the shirt was undone. Jensen stares into the open air with an air of absent dejection.

Jared isn't sure interrupting Jensen is the polite thing to do, and he does hesitate for a second: he likes the guy, but they are hardly close. He shrugs off his doubts and walks to the office, knocking once before sticking his head in.

"What's up, boss?"

Jensen smiles faintly. "Nothing. Sorry, I got distracted."

Jensen doesn't move and still looks like the dog died. For Jared, that's enough authorization to meddle. He goes in, sits opposite Jensen and slaps his hands on his thighs.

"So are you going to get it off your chest or are you going to mope around all day long?" he asks.

Jensen looks away and drums his fingers on the arm of his chair. Jared is regretting his intervention when he finally answers.

"Got my divorce today."

"Oh." Jared really wants to say something but only 'congratulations' or 'my sentiments' come to mind and neither is remotely appropriate. Plus, the most pressing question on his mind has just gotten its answer: Jensen's straight. Come to think of it, 'my sentiments' are just about right.

"Now we're both looking like we lost a puppy," Jensen said. "This is why I was reluctant to confide... I didn't want you to feel embarrassed."

Jared scratches his stubble. "Is there anything I can do for you? Wanna take the day off and I'll keep the ends together around here?"

Jensen slowly shakes his head. "I thought it would be good for me to come to work but my head's empty."

"Wanna get drunk?" Jared offers with a teasing smile. He wants to cheer Jensen up, light the mood with a joke, but something about the way Jensen looks at him tells him that maybe inebriety would be a step up for his boss.

"Nah..." Jensen says without real conviction. "I hate sad drunks. Better not become one, right?"

"Right."

"So work it is. You'll be the boss today."

Jared grins. Jensen's only being nice, trying to play along and be cheered up, but it's a step up from gloom and doom.

* * *

Jensen's kept to his word. It's four o'clock and not only have they worked all day long on Jared's piece, but Jared's also been pretty much the boss. They've gotten all the major parts measured and cut, and quite a few of the smaller ones, too. Jensen's taken the time to teach a few tricks to Jared, ways to perfect the work, but even with interruptions, two men can do a lot of work on one single desk in one day.

"So what do you say, boss," Jensen asks. "Ready to stop for the day?"

Jared lifts an eyebrow; despite their early hours they always work close to six o'clock, when not later. "Sure, whatever you say."

"Wanna go to town for a beer?" Jensen asks.

Jared smiles. "Sure." A day before he would be delirious about the invitation; now, he's happy that Jensen chose him when he needs company the most, but that's all.

* * *

They drive to town, each in their own vehicles, Jensen leading, Jared following him. They end up at a shabby imitation of a saloon that could use a coat of paint. Inside, though, it's pleasant. Everything is worn and simple, and a friendly waitress gets them even before they're seated. It's obvious that Jensen's been there often before. One beer comes and they talk about the work of the day. Another follows and Jared starts asking Jensen the questions he's been mulling over since his first day at work: where did he learn to work, how can he reach designer prices if he's only doing carpentry, where do his customers come from and many more.

Jensen orders a pizza and ducks the questions with the grace of a seasoned diplomat. The pizza comes with more beer. They didn't ask for it, but Mandy's smiling so bright and the conversation's so alive... the beers stay. Towards their end, Jensen smacks his lips.

"Best place in town. Or well, the only place in town where they let me in looking like this," he points to his dirty work clothes.

"Mandy seems to be carrying a torch for you," Jared observes.

"She's real sweet."

Amused, Jared notices the slight slur in 'real': Jensen's a light weight in drinking.

"Time to go home?" Jared asks.

"Let's stay a little longer," Jensen asks. "I mean, if you don't have someone waiting..."

There it is again, that almost flirting, almost inquiring tone... but now Jared knows better than to get his hopes high. "Sure, let's have another round. Oh, wait, damn, how will we get home?"

Jensen snorts. "You should have thought of that before." He actually pokes his tongue at Jared, earning him a punch in the arm. "Dude, there's no way I can afford a cab all the way to Austin."

"You can stay at my place for the night. I'm within walking distance."

There it is again... almost an invitation for more than a night on the couch.

"I wouldn't want to take advantage of you-" Jared says, biting his tongue immediately. Jensen's a freaking tease and he doesn't deserve flirting. "Of your hospitality," Jared corrects.

"So you'll sleep on a street bench," Jensen states more than asks.

"I have my car."

"Good for you. My couch is better. I promise I won't take advantage of you."

Jared almost spits his beer out. "All right, Mr. Tease, no more beer for you."

"Aww, don't be like that. I'm not even drunk yet. Hey, I'll tell you a secret if you'll stay."

"Are you bribing me?"

"Appealing to your maddening curiosity," Jensen corrects. "You have to promise to keep a secret, though."

"Okay, and what would that secret be?"

Jensen smiles so maliciously that Jared's shocked. Jensen plays with his glass, calls Mandy for the fourth round, then takes a long draught before speaking, all the while making it plain he's enjoying Jared's suffering.

"You have option A and option B," he says suddenly looking quite sober and businesslike. "One of them is a personal secret, the other a professional one. Which one will you have?"

"The personal!" Jared exclaims.

"Nah, nah, nah. You have to say 'option A' or 'option B'," Jared says.

"But that's not fair..." Jared knows he's pouting. Maybe the fourth beer is starting to affect more than his bladder.

"A or B?"

"Tyrant. B."

"Okay, you get the business secret."

Despite all his questions about Jensen's activities, Jared is really disappointed.

"Let's have it, then," he says unenthusiastically.

"Option B," Jensen starts. "You're really smart... you're right to say I'm charging designer prices. I lack the degree, but I do design most of what you've seen at the shop."

"But they're so different from each other... and where do you get your clientele?"

"I'm a design whore, if you will. I get commissions from decorators and a few other people in the business who know my work and I create what they ask me to. I love the work itself, not the part where I get to have a brand and stick to my so-called style. There, happy? Do you despise me now, Mr. Design Student?"

Jared can't answer that. He feels as if he's been slapped in the face. This goes against the grain of artistic integrity, and yet Jensen's work is really good, most of it.

"Why do you take students' commissions?" he asks at length. "Why mine?"

"Didn't you hear me? I like the work itself, the beauty of the pieces. Since I'm not a brand, I don't need an ego - I can take ideas from the fresh, brilliant college minds and bring them to life."

"Were you planning to steal my project?" Jared asks, an unexpected wave of violence washing through him.

"No."

Jensen's answer is delivered quietly, but Jared sees his fingers gripping the glass harder.

Jensen presses his lips in a line of irritation before continuing. "Sometimes I put in a good word with buyers for the most gifted students. And before you ask, no, I don't get a commission."

"So that makes you Mother Theresa, I guess," Jared says, sulking into his beer. He suspects he's being paranoid, unfair and well, plain rude. Truth be told, Jensen has more reasons to worry about him stealing than the other way around, and he had worked hard on the piece, enriching it with his own ideas and skill. And hell, it was the day of his divorce.

"Sorry, man, that was way out of line," Jared offers.

"Yes, it was," Jensen says. He sits back and cradles his beer with both hands. "And this is why you're picking up the tab."

Jared nods. "Fair enough."

"I had other plans but tomorrow we're going to finish your desk and get it to your place. You can do the finishing there - you already know how."

Jared bites his lip. Jensen has all the right to feel offended, but he didn't want this to happen.

"Jensen," he starts. "I'm sorry man. Can we blame my brain fart on the booze?"

"Maybe. But you'll have to pay me another before we leave. And you're not sleeping on my couch. Be happy with the floor," Jensen says dead serious. It takes Jared a few moments to figure out he's pulling his leg.

"Fine," Jared says and waves at Mandy for another beer.

* * *

Six is Jared's natural limit and he's glad he resisted the seventh despite Jensen's whiny pleas; from what Jared's seen so far, Jensen's should be zero, at least on Divorce Day. Jared has to drag him home. He doesn't know where it is and Jensen's instructions lead them in circles around the block. When they finally find it, Jared has to put the keys into the lock himself.

They go in, stumble up the stairs, and Jared finds Jensen's bed and drops him there. He finds the couch and drops dead there. In the brief seconds that take him to fall asleep, he can't help thinking on how good it would be to wake up with Jensen taking advantage of him, but it's so not going to happen it hurts.

* * *

Rattling pans wake Jared up. He yawns, covers his eyes, then moans when the noise won't go away. A peek at his wrist watch tells him it's seven. Bloody seven am after a night drinking, and Jensen's up cooking bacon and brewing coffee judging by the smell.

Jared stretches and rubs his eyes before getting up. Jensen's couch is pure bullshit: a two seat IKEA mud brown crap thing. His back is all crooked and his neck creaks when Jared moves it just so. He walks to the kitchen. Jensen looks as if he's had eight hours of sleep and nothing but pure spring water to drink. He's showered and shaven and is wearing clean but old work clothes. Jared feels sticky and going by the taste in his mouth he has dragon breath. He tries not to kill Jensen with it when he speaks.

"Man, why do you have an IKEA couch? Why?" He means to be funny but his neck is still aching and he sounds whiny instead.

Jensen smiles. "Why don't you finish setting the table? We just need orange juice from the fridge and cups from the cupboard on the left."

Jared looks around himself. The cupboards are hideous, the paint on the walls is chipping and the fridge looks like it was manufactured during Kennedy's presidency. Jared goes for the solicited items but he just has to ask.

"Frugal, aren't we? Are you going for retro chic? Because I don't think it's working, you know?"

Jensen shrugs and serves the bacon and eggs. "Design students are a prissy lot, aren't you?"

"We try... But seriously, what's up with the low key decor?"

"Divorced here, remember?" Jensen says as he seats, avoiding Jared's eyes.

"She kicked you out?" Jared asks.

"I left. Could you get the coffee pot from the counter?" Jensen asks.

Jared goes for the coffee and decides to ignore Jensen's not-so-subtle change of subject.

"Why did you leave? Not for another woman? This place hasn't seen one in a while."

"No. Do you think the eggs are runny?"

Jared stares at Jensen, but Jensen stoically ignores him.

"The eggs are fine," Jared says. "Hey, man, you got drunk with me last night. Isn't that supposed to mean we're friends now and that you get to tell me all the dirt and stuff?"

Jensen takes a long drink of juice. "You should get some vitamins in," he says, unflappable. Jared suspects he's amusing himself by frustrating him.

"Fine," he says, before drinking his glass in one go. He chokes on a droplet and ends up coughing orange juice.

"Serves you right, Nosy," Jensen says with a chirpy smile.

* * *

They work all day long on Jared's desk. Hard as he might try, Jensen continuously avoids the divorce by blatantly changing the subject to the weather, sports, dream holiday places, his first time in Europe, and even a bit of his professional background. Jared listens, delighted, and keeps pushing him for details. He's surprised to find out Jensen's a graduated economist, from the University of Texas at Dallas. Jensen's avoids the reasons why he's changed tracks in life, but by the end of the day, Jared feels he's known him for ages.

"I think we should polish it again tomorrow before starting on the lacquer," Jensen says pensively as he strokes the wood.

Jared's pretty sure that wood can't get any smoother but he plays along; the desk has so many details that it means adding almost a full day of work and the deal is that once it's done, Jared can go his way.

They spend Friday fiddling with every possible detail of the desk. Jared knows Jensen can't afford all that time in that piece, not when work is starting to pile again.

"Hey, Jensen," he says at the end of the day. "Maybe Monday we should work a bit on that chair commission... the dining room table and chairs could be ready with maybe two more days work."

Jensen shrugs. "I wanted to finish this. Besides, aren't you getting close to your deadline?"

"Yeah," Jared admits. He hates last minute fumbling and he does have to present his work by next Friday.

"Okay, so we finish the desk," Jensen sounds pretty final and Jared knows he'll only look stupid if he argues.

* * *

On Monday, they lay the first layer of varnish on the desk. They leave it to dry and resume their normal routine.

On Tuesday, they apply the second layer. They work on other projects for the rest of the day and advance the work.

Jared hears the clock ticking at its loudest on Wednesday, as they apply the last layer of varnish.

"That should be ready tomorrow," Jensen says. "I'll help you take it to campus, if you want. To avoid scratching," he adds as an afterthought.

"Thanks," Jared says. He drags his feet for the rest of the day.

On Thursday, they take the desk to Austin in the morning and have lunch in town before going back to the shop. Jared knows he's being surly, but Jensen doesn't seem to mind it and carries the conversation almost all by himself.

In the evening, when Jared's getting ready to leave, Jensen comes out of his office, rubbing his hands against the sides of his jeans.

"So, tomorrow's your big day. Feeling ready?"

"Absolutely." Jared nods. He is. The piece turned out better than he had envisioned and that's saying a lot.

"Hey," Jensen starts sounding slightly embarrassed. "I just received another large commission. I was thinking that if you don't have a job in line yet you might want to help me out for a few weeks. I'll pay you, of course."

Jared practically leaps to shake Jensen's hand. "Done deal. Starting Monday?"

Jensen laughs "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Asking how much I'll pay you, for one?

Jared shrugs. "I don't care."

Jensen just smiles an awkward little smile, standing by the door until Jared's off.

* * *

Jared's desk is a success. He's relieved everything's over and that he's now ready to start with the rest of his life. He tries to call Jensen up to invite him for a celebratory beer but Jensen doesn't pick up the phone. He ends up getting plastered with Rick and a couple of other friends.

Monday comes and he's back at the shop, happy as can be. Jensen pats his back, congratulating him on a job well done, then starts firing off orders. Jared knows Jensen's work was delayed on account of him and does his best. They go on the same way and despite his expensive and lengthy education, Jared starts feeling that he could be happy doing this indefinitely.

It's a shock when his first job offer comes through. Jensen has been on his heels everyday for the last month, pushing him to apply to things, to take time off for interviews, and now and offer comes. Jared knows it's a good opportunity, a well-paid job that will open doors for him but he's miserable.

"What's with you?" Jensen asks after seeing him mope around all day.

"Got a job offer," Jared admits.

"Great!" Jensen comes over and slaps him in the back. "Why the long face, then?"

"It's industrial design. It will bore me to tears."

"Well... didn't you go to school to do that?"

"Well, yeah... I guess working on the desk, then on your stuff spoiled me."

Jensen smirks. "Alright, princess, you just start on that job and you'll learn to love it in no time. Are they paying you well?"

"Better than you." Jared winks.

"Ouch." Jensen grins and goes back to his work.

Jared stands still watching him.

"Hey, Jensen," he calls loud, above the hammering. "I've been thinking..."

Jensen stops and looks up. "Yeah?"

"Wanna go for lunch earlier? I want to talk something over with you."

Jared could swear Jensen looks wary as he cleans his hands on his jeans. "Sure."

They clean up a little and go into town. Although Jensen doesn't know it yet, it's Jared's first business meeting, and he wants to be fussy about it.

They go to the decrepit saloon place Jensen likes and order pizza but no beers.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" Jensen asks. Jared doesn't miss how cautious, almost cold he sounds.

"I know you like doing your stuff but I was thinking that we could work together as partners. We work well together, I could keep helping you out with practical stuff and take a little time to work on design and we could organize a-"

"Jared." Jensen's voice is low and strained. Jared stops himself.

"I don't want that. I love what I'm doing, the way I'm doing it. You're a talented guy. I meant to tell you earlier, but I've got a possible buyer for your desk. We do work well together, but you're not a carpenter and I don't want to own a design firm."

Jared drums his fingers on the tabletop trying to check his temper and find the right words before replying. "Is that your final word?" he asks. "Because I think this is just a knee-jerk reaction. Don't you want to give it some thought?"

Jensen sits back. "No. I already gave it some thought. My wife... my ex-wife had the very same idea. In fact, I started working in wood to help her with her designs."

Jared lifts an eyebrow and Jensen nods, "Yes, she's graduated in design at Austin, too. I was unemployed for a couple of months and I started fooling around with her designs, and then applied for a job in carpentry where I learned the rest. Her father lent us the money to get the equipment and I set my own shop. It worked well for a while, then it was hell and made us both miserable."

"Is that why you divorced?" Jared asks, still trying to take it all in.

Jensen averts his eyes. "No. Not exactly, but it contributed."

"Why then?"

Jensen looked straight into Jared's eyes. "She caught me kissing someone."

"Oh man!" Jared says before thinking. The thought of Jensen cheating on his wife appals him. All his life he's had the example of his happily married parents and he still idealizes marriage. "Sorry," he adds with little conviction.

"Disappointed? Well, I was too."

"Why do it, then?"

Jensen shrugged. "I was miserable, lonely, confused..."

"So where's your girlfriend now?" Jared asks. He's totally given up on Jensen for weeks now but his curiosity is dangerously bordering jealousy.

"He's in New York. And he's not a boyfriend, just some guy who used to buy stuff from my wife. Ex-wife."

"Oh," Jared says. Jensen's amusement is almost malicious. "So...?" he wants to ask all sorts of things but the words aren't coming.

"So I was experimenting, I guess. And in the end it was just a kiss. It didn't help that the guy was an asshole."

"And you're... gay? Bi?" Jared's heart is racing, though he keeps trying to slow it with long deep breaths.

"Gay... I think. Does it make a difference for you?"

"You've got to be kidding. You know perfectly well that I've been wagging my tail at every piece of flirt you've thrown my way. Yes, it makes a difference."

Jensen rubs his face and Jared finally gets it: Jensen is just not interested. All the flirting was just idle ego-stroking, maybe a little testing of waters. He feels hurt. He's trying to think what to say next when Jensen speaks.

"Jared. I appreciate your offer. You're a great designer and I'm sure that when you mature a little you'll be good enough to be on your own and launch your own brand. I'll help you in what I can with my contacts, you know that. But I don't want a partner. Do you get that? And you're too good to just stay as a carpenter help for the rest of your life. It's time you go your way."

They leave for work but mid-afternoon, Jared's had it and he gathers his things, says goodbye and leaves.

* * *

It takes Jared a long time to forget Jensen. Over a year, in fact. He takes the job at the factory and does his best. His contract gets renewed and he gets a hefty raise. People with sore egos and broken hearts don't need social lives, especially after moving into a new place. Jared spends all of his free time trying not to think of Jensen and doodling all sorts of wood pieces. He reads a lot too, and by the time he's thinking of Jensen only every other day, he knows a lot more than he ever thought possible.

When he doodles a chair in the last page of his third notebook, he knows he's ready. He goes through everything, selects the very best, works on them and builds a decent portfolio. Jensen was right: he needed maturing and now he can see his work emerging as something coherent, something of which he can be proud.

He takes the portfolio to his parents and gets a loan from them. It's not enough, but in the last year and a half he's gotten to know the right people. For three months, he works like a madman until he decides to take the leap and leave the factory to work fulltime on his project. He's found a good carpenter and a pretty decent upholsterer and they often work together. He finishes the last pieces just in time for the International Contemporary Furniture Fair in New York. He can hardly believe he's made it as he walks around his stand, checking that every piece arrived unscathed and is shown to its best. His mom and dad come by to take pictures and give him moral support every day.

The first day is slow, a lot of people asking questions but buying nothing, but on the morning of the second day, a woman buys from him a coffee table and a small bookcase. Jared can hardly believe it when a friend of hers comes by in the afternoon and takes a chair and his business card. She says she'll be calling for a commission, but Jared isn't holding his breath. On the third day something extraordinary happens and before two o'clock there are only two pieces left without a 'sold' tag. Jared has to moderate his bubbly grin every time he looks around. Several people come by and take his card. One asks him for a website address. Jared hasn't even considered that yet.

On the last day he has only two pieces left to sell but he goes in at the same time and chats with whoever comes by. It's not just the selling, it's the people you get to know and Jared knows that. He's preparing to meet a colleague for a quick lunch when a familiar voice says 'Hi there.'

Startled, Jared turns. Jensen is standing there, looking around with unconcealed appreciation. "Hi," he repeats. "Good stuff you have here. It looks like you're doing well for yourself."

"Yeah, yeah." Jared wasn't expecting it, but his heart his racing as if he hasn't just spent a year forgetting his crush on Jensen. "You look great," he says before thinking. Jensen's in a suit and it's quite a sight, but he needn't say it.

"Are you leaving for lunch?" Jensen asks.

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend from design school who's also here."

"Oh, okay." Jensen stuffs his hands into his pockets. "I won't keep you then."

Jared considers asking him for lunch but he can just imagine how awkward that would be.

"Alright... if you want to drop by later..."

"I will. Good luck!" Jensen takes his right hand out of his pocket and waves before heading into the crowd.

Jared mentally kicks himself though he's not certain why.

* * *

Jared does live to regret lunch. Amy used to be a lovely girl but success has apparently turned her into a competitive bitch, and Jared seriously hates having to smile politely while someone is enumerating all the reasons why he's a failure. He goes back to his stand as soon as he can and waits for Jensen all afternoon long. Jensen doesn't come. Jared can't say he's surprised but he's disappointed, that's for certain.

His dad and a friend, Martin, come by and they start preparing the pieces for shipping. It's close to eleven o'clock when Jensen comes.

"Need a hand?" he offers.

Jared grins madly and goes to him. "Dad," he calls. "Come meet Jensen. He's that crazy carpenter guy who made the desk for my final project."

Jensen grins and offers his hand. "Mr. Padalecki, nice to meet you."

"And just in time, boy. All this furniture is killing my back!"

Jensen takes his jacket off and rolls his sleeves up before launching in. Between the four of them, all the pieces are ready and the stand dismantled before midnight. Jared's tired but he's happy as a puppy.

"Are you staying at a hotel?" Jensen asks.

"No, we're staying at Marty's here."

Jensen nods. "Do you need a lift? I dared renting a car."

Jared grins. "Nah, thanks, the subway stops right in front of Marty's building."

"All right, then," Jensen says. "I'll be off. It was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, you too." Jared takes Jensen's hand and shakes it, but he has to make an effort to let it go. He needs a good night's sleep to wash off all the stress from the last few days, but he really wants to go out and get a beer with Jensen. Alone. He lets Jensen's hand go - that line of thought has brought him nothing but disappointment before.

"Hey, don't be a stranger," Jensen says as he leaves.

Jared tries to ignore the quizzical look his father gives him.

* * *

Once he's back home, Jared's so busy with phone calls and emails that it takes him a week to unpack the unsold items. He finds that Jensen has tucked a business card in one of them with a 'call me' scribbled on the back. He puts the card on his desk and tries to ignore it for a couple of days. On the third, he gives in.

"Hey, Jensen, it's Jared. Hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"No, no," Jensen says. Jared loves the warmth in his voice.

"So what are you up too, busy boy," Jensen asks.

"Stuff. Got a few commissions and a business proposal to work on."

"Good for you." Jensen sounds truly happy for him. "So how's Virginia?"

"Rainy. I quit my job before the fair and frankly, I'm thinking about moving back home."

"Miss the ole heat?"

"Yeah, and all those redneck carpenters running around with no shirt."

Jared really doesn't want to flirt, not this time, but he needs to get a lock for his mouth.

Jensen laughs. "Yeah, right. Anytime you wanna see one, you got me, and I can throw a few beers into the deal if it makes you happy."

Jared smiles and shakes his head. Jensen's flirting. They've been down that fruitless road before, but he doesn't care. "No beer for you, amigo. Not unless you want me to take advantage of you."

"Aww, always the gentleman. Now seriously, when you get fed up of those Yankees and return home, come by so we can catch up."

"I will."

Jared hangs up, and tries not to start planning for moving. First he has to get his projects straight, secure his new customers' trust, then he can think about moving. It takes him less than an hour to call up his dad and ask him to start checking the real estate market in San Antonio.

* * *

Jared's happy that he's decided to come back home. His dad and his brother helped lot with moving and he's managed to keep all his balls in the air. His mom found him a nice studio flat with large windows and lots of light. He loves it there and it's considerably cheaper than his flat back in Virginia. She gets together with his sister and make it decent for living while he's busy meeting clients back on the East coast.

Back in San Antonio, he begins searching for new collaborators. He's found a great upholsterer but he still has no carpenter, and he's starting to seriously worry. He could call Jensen; Jensen knows the competition and could give him a few tips. He doesn't want to. He hates the thought that Jensen will think he's trying to offer to be in business with him again.

He eventually caves in when all the people he's seen are either not good enough or so good they're too full to take his orders.

"Jensen, hi," he says when Jensen picks the phone up.

"Hey," Jensen greets cheerfully. "How's it been?"

"Fine. I'm back in Texas."

"You are? Great, we should meet."

"Sure, I was calling about that... and to ask for a favor..."

"Sure."

They set up a day and an hour and Jared gives directions to his new home.

* * *

Jensen arrives five minutes early, wearing clean jeans, a navy pinstripe shirt and a navy blazer. Jared's mouth gaps for a good five seconds before taking the wine bottle and inviting Jensen in.

"I never get over how good you clean up," he says heading for the kitchenette.

"Thanks," Jensen says, following him.

Jared feels self-conscious and fidgety as he offers Jensen a seat and opens the wine. Jensen's unequivocally dressed for a date, not for an old buddy get-together. Or at least he thinks he is.

They make small talk as he serves the steaks and the salad.

"So, what's this favor you need from me?" Jensen eventually asks as he deals with the last of the steak.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I..." Jared pauses, looking for the best way to ask. "I need to find a good carpenter and I thought you might give me a few names. I'm not asking you, notice!" he adds in a hurry.

Jensen smiles. "Eh, no need to fret. I may know someone... Can I make a call?"

"Sure."

Jensen goes to the veranda and speaks for a while with a low voice. Jared can hear parts of the conversation, but he busies himself clearing the table and serving dessert in the living room.

When Jensen comes back in, he's sporting a smile. "I might have gotten you something.

He drops to the couch right next to Jared. His intentions are undeniable and Jared doesn't really know what to do.

"So who's the guy?"

"Gal. I took an apprentice a few months after you left. She's gotten pretty good and she's been speaking of starting her own shop in a couple of years."

"A girl?"

"Why the surprise?" Jensen grins. "Okay, I'm gonna come clean with you. She was in juvie, but she's a good kid. She started working wood there. I think you should talk to her, see her work and if you like it, you can make a deal."

"What about the equipment? Where would she work?"

"I don't mind if she does a few things for you at my shop while she prepares herself to go solo."

"Well, well, aren't you a regular guardian angel?" Jared's teasing but this only comes to confirm his good opinion on Jensen's character. Now that he looks back he's painfully aware of how little he paid for his final project.

Jensen looks embarrassed. "I try." He looks away.

Jared wants to kiss him, but he offers him more ice-cream instead.

"Thanks," Jensen says. He absently plays with his spoon in the bowl.

"What's on your mind?" Jared asks at length.

"You." Jensen faces him and holds his gaze.

Jared nods softly and leans in to kiss Jensen. Jensen doesn't draw away but he doesn't kiss Jared either.

Jared kisses him again, a light peck of dry lips. Jensen smiles against his lips.

"I'm not looking for a quick fuck," he says.

"I'm fine with that thought," Jared replies all too eagerly, making Jensen chuckle.

"So can I kiss you again, Ice Princess?" Jared pushes.

Jensen smirks. "Greedy, aren't you?" he says before kissing Jared so thoroughly he loses his breath.

Jensen licks his lower lip. "I wanted to do that for a while now."

"Why didn't you?" Jared wants to ask it softly but he knows he sounds accusatory.

Jensen sits back and takes Jared's hand on his. "Jared, I had just divorced and still accepting that I wasn't who I had wanted to be for most of my life. And I wanted to date as much as I could."

"You could have dated me," Jared says half-teasing.

"You looked at me with puppy eyes. I had already hurt my wife; I wasn't up for an encore."

Jared understands what Jensen's saying but his frustration takes the better of him. "How generous," he says, drawing away from Jensen.

"Are you going to sulk?" Jensen asks. He's teasing and Jared doesn't want to be teased, but he has to admit that he _is_ sulking and that Jensen is funny.

"No," he answers biting back a smile.

"Are too..." Jensen leans into him until his lips are an inch apart. "You look cute when you sulk."

Jared chortles. "Right. And you look cute when you're being petulant, so we're even."

"Why, thank you!" Jensen says with a grin. "Now do I get a goodnight kiss?"

"Goodnight?"

"Yeah, I'd better head home... still a long way to go."

"You could stay..."

"I could... but I won't."

"Can I bribe you?"

"Nope. If you want me, you gotta court me the old fashioned way."

"Only if you promise you'll eventually put out for me."

Jensen laughs. "Yes, Mr. Gentleman, I will put out for you. Can I have my goodnight kiss now?"

Jared decides they've played long enough and kisses Jensen. The kiss is long and exploratory, almost clumsy at times, and does all sorts of unchaste things to Jared. He does his best to check his unruly libido: if Jensen wants slow, he'll have slow.

Jensen gently parts from him. "When do I get a second date?" he asks as he gets up.

"Tomorrow."

"So soon?" Jensen arches an eyebrow.

"Are you really going to make me suffer?"

"No." Jensen shifts his feet. "I'm just surprised. Pleasantly. If you don't decide the blow me off after a good night's sleep."

"I don't see that happening."

"Good."

"Yeah."

Jared walks Jensen to the door and they kiss one last time before Jensen leaves. It took him two years to get that kiss but it was worth it. In fact, the whole evening was the best date in Jared's life. He's ready for the next.

 

_Finis  
December 2008_


End file.
